


Another Good Bad Thing

by Spiria



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiria/pseuds/Spiria
Summary: Donnel shows Cordelia a different perspective when he brings her hands into the picture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Danica, who will go down with this ship. Until now, I don't think I've ever written the word "hand(s)" so many times in one sitting.

It was after a long day of training that Donnel took Cordelia's bare hand in his and exclaimed, "Yer hands sure are rough!"

With the faintest hint of a scowl, Cordelia pulled her hand back to scrutinize the callouses below the bases of her fingers. The skin of her palm, too, was almost like leather in texture. Indeed, her hands were rough, and probably not very attractive.

"Oh," she said, "they are, aren't they? There's nothing I can do about that, though."

Donnel blinked. "Whaddaya mean?"

"My hands are rough from countless hours of training every day. If I wanted to soften them up, it could affect my performance in battle."

"Why would ya want to soften 'em up, though?"

"Because women with soft hands are desirable?" She furrowed her brow, suddenly conscious of her "huge nose." "Isn't that why you brought them up?"

"Me?" Donnel practically gasped, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline and disappearing under his hat. "Gosh, that ain't it! I like yer hands the way they are."

"Even though they aren't soft? I can't imagine they're all that pleasant to hold."

She held her hands up, turning them around to study the back. As a pegasus knight, the luxury of having soft hands for her beloved to caress was well beyond her reach, which was a sobering thought - it had never even crossed her mind until now. Her gaze flickered up to Donnel, who gave a curious tilt of his head, and she lowered her hands.

"Well, 'course they're pleasant! They're yer hands," he said, gesturing wildly. "And the roughness, them's the sign of your strength. Yer a mighty strong pegasus knight, Cordelia, always workin' hard and fightin' gallantly on yer flyin' steed. There may not be a song written about ya, but yer hands tell the story!"

"Oh," she started, the crease in her brow subsiding. "I see. For a moment there, I thought my having calloused hands was supposed to be a bad thing."

"Never. I reckon ya got the nicest hands I ever seen, and that ain't me exaggeratin'," said Donnel, shaking his head. He flashed her a grin when he paused, an abrupt solemness overtaking his features. "Hey, Cordelia?"

"What is it?"

"Can I hold yer hand again?"

Cordelia smiled, the expression crinkling her eyes, and proffered her hand. "Of course, Donnel."


End file.
